Home
by areuacat
Summary: A collection of glee/ glee project drabbles and one-shots at different times in their lives. Chapter 10: It's New Years eve and, when Michael falls asleep, Nellie and Blake create mischief...
1. Damian

**This is when Damian won the glee project and returned home. This is what I think would have happened. I got the inspiration for this from my plane ride home from Northern Ireland. Enjoy x**

* * *

_"In a few minutes, we'll be landing in Dublin airport in about ten minutes. Thank you again for flying with flybe, we hope we see you all soon." _I have to admit, wedged between an elderly man who is talking to himself about the war and a foreign tourist who is trying to turn his disposable camera on (German? Russian? I don't know) it feels almost normal. Like, what happens in America, stays in America. But it's not normal. My life, my families life, is about to change. And it feels totally awesome.

As we descend, I turn my head to face the window, my messed up hair grazing the chair. The vast green farms below remind me of the barn set I used to have when I was seven. I see cows. Welcome to Ireland. I have to admit, part of me wishes Cam was here. I would pay so much to see his bird nest hair, his glasses that he doesn't even need. I wish I could hear Lindsey rambling on about her one solo, or her life story. I even wish I could be watching the whipped cream fiasco featuring Hannah one more time. Well, that might be crossing the line.

I feel the plane bounce on the pavement, the force plunging me into a state of shock. I gather up my stuff before sliding past the old man ranting about Hitler and making my way to the front. Then, as I take a gander at the world around me, I know I'm home.


	2. Burt

**I decided I'd do a Hummel one. Don't know why. **

* * *

I sit alone on the leather chair that used to be Finn's dads and contemplate why I let them go so easily. I have spent sleepless nights praying that Finn's okay, and that Kurt has made it in New York. Part of me wishes that they were still here. That I could sit with those titchy teacups in my hand, drinking something sugary Kurt used to call tea. That Finn and I were playing ball outside. That I still had my two boys. But they're not boys anymore. And this isn't a game of pretend. They are men. And they need to get the hell out of this town unlike I did. Both of them have damn good lives ahead of them.

The other part of me accepts that. It knows that they need to be free and they are grown up. They aren't going to cry when they graze their knee or say why they're wearing a leotard. That will be their life, I hope. To be fair, that is one of the only things they left me. Hope.

I hear a gangling key outside the door but I don't get up. It will be Carol. I'll hear a call of 'Honey, I'm home!' and she'll come in, give me a kiss and leave me to unpack the groceries. It's how it always is. Every Monday. But I don't hear 'Honey'. I don't see her shining face or knowing smile. All I see is a hippo badge thing. My baby is home.


	3. Blake

**Okay, this is a chapter about Blake after filming 'Dynamic Duets'. Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

I have never been this tired since dance-ability. I drag open the door, lazily chucking my keys on the nearby table. I call for Michael and there is an ominous silence, I guess he's out with Nellie again. So I just make my way to the fridge and select a beer. Filming was draining today. Jacob and I were filming the 'superman' scene, which involved a lot of fighting and jumping. I really should take a shower as the Lycra suit made me sweat but it just takes too much effort. It really reminds me of Theatricality, where Shanna was in a throbbing meat dress. I hope she's off doing great things, she was such a talented girl. I pull my phone out from my back pocket before opening the living room door. A collective shout of 'Suprise!' Startles me. There, standing in front of me, are some of the most inspiring people in my life. There, in my living room, stood Melissa, Becca, Jacob, Maxfield, Taryn, Dani, Tyler, Mario, Nellie, Abraham, Shanna, Lily, Ali and a pregnant Aylin, held protectively by Charlie. My best friend Michael stands grinning from ear to ear holding a birthday cake. Maria, my girlfriend, plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday man" Michael smiles, clapping me on the back. I'm so glad to be home.


	4. Brody

**Hey guys, this is the Brody one! I am totally in love with Dean (I know, fangirl) so I decided I'd show him in all his glory. **

**Someone you want me to do? Drop a review or message me. I will write for any person on the show or from TGP. Seriously, even Jacob Ben Israle (Well... maybe not him)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

****I don't think I've ever been this nervous. After the whole Cassandra thing, Rachel hasn't talked to me, not even via text! That means she must be pissed. And thanks to Cassie's 'hectic' life, she is taking the day off to have a duvet day. So, lucky for me, I get to teach dance 101. With Rachel. Doing the foxtrot. Great.

By the end of the session, I have my head in gear. Rachel and I are (luckily) on good terms and I'm cooking dinner for her and her roommate Kurt for Thanksgiving. Accordingly, we're in the 'friend zone' which freakin sucks. But we won't be for long... once I learn how the hell to make a thanksgiving dinner.


	5. Nellie

**Wassup! Here's a Nellie chapter requested by gleekchick21. Enjoy! **

**This is a short sequel to my songfic: It starts with a touch**

**Involves Michellie. It's the next morning, okay? I suggest you check out the other one or it might not make great sense. Love ya!**

* * *

****When Nellie wakes up, something warm is layed carefully over her body. It takes a moment but, when the brunettes sight begins to kick in, she realises it's Michael's leather coat. Michael. Her eyes begin to frantically dart around, the motion slowed down unfortunately as she is still adjusting to the bright daylight streaming through her window. She feels as if she's sleepwalking as she lazily drags herself into the kitchen. Empty. While waiting for the microwave to make a familiar 'ding' she notices a note on the fridge. Curiously, she inspects the note. It says:

_Hey Nell,_

_Sorry about the absence of the milk, you know what I'm like! :) (you wouldn't want me any other way Milkshake ;)) _

_Anyway, I have gone to LA to see Blake and check on real life. I know this isn't how it should be, but I had to go. It's not you, don't ever think any of my crappy judgement is down to you, cause that's a big lie. I just feel like, at this time in my life, I need security. I know I love you, but the flip side is still uncertain. You're just... never straight with me. And I need you. I need the real YOU. _

_So, hang in there. I'll be back in a few weeks to see you. Until then, continue begin amazing. Because that's what you are. _

_Michael x_

__Nellie drops the note, letting it sink out of her hand and flutter onto the floor. She should feel good, knowing that Michael believed in her. But she just felt lost. Like nothing really fitted, like everything was questionable. Part of her wanted to run after Michael. The other part, howere, wanted to run from herself. Because she knew that she shouldn't do what she knew was coming. Because she knew it wouldn't be good for anyone. But she didn't care, she just needed the pain to be released... through the blood.

* * *

**If you didn't guess, she was going to start self- harming again. Deep. **

**Anymore ideas or people, lemme know. Happy Friday!**


	6. Blaine

**Hey guys! It's me and here is the Blaine chapter requested by gleekchick21. Enjoy! It's set in the swan song/glee, actually week. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

****Walking the schools of McKinley is completely different. For those few seconds last year, with Kurt by my side after Nationals, I felt like a winner. Everything has changed. No Kurt, no trophy, no glory. Nothing. I just need something to dedicate my time to! So that's why I joined the Cheerios, so I can feel like I belong. But, despite the 'popularity' it's given me, it's a joke to the student body. They shout things about me being a 'fag' but I know I can't fight back. I'm helpless, like a little trapped bird with a broken wing. And I need to fly. Just for one fleeting moment, I want to feel that I'm worth something again. After Sam pulled me out of the swirling depression that came with the Klaine breakup, I feel like I'm slipping. Because, sooner or later, everything has to fall. And I need to be a champion... I need to fly.


	7. Charlie

**Hiya guys! I just put up my christmas tree, so I thought I would write a little christmas instalment of this story. So this is Charlie, with an addition of Aylin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bah humbug. Life is so dull sometimes, I had no idea. I know what I need to do. Groggily, I wake up and rub my tired eyes. Slowly (but surely, may I add) I change and brush my teeth. I know there is no real point in battling with my hair; it's a lazy Monday and I'm not going out. Also, it's just too much hassle. It's Monday, come on! After eating a mediocre breakfast, I channel hop for about forever. I can't put it off any longer. I'll go eat a sandwich first though.

The Christmas tree. The most daunting yet exciting start to the joyous month. But when you are putting it up alone, it's kind of depressing. For the first time since I got my own flat, I've bought a DIY tree. I have to put it all together. After about a billion years of trying to out it together, I give up. Instead, I go out to the shopping centre to do some last minute shopping.

When I arrive, no one really cares. Everyone is just rushing around manically, choosing some completely irrelevant present for family and close ones. The novelty of the Christmas music has no effect. Aylin. I miss her like crazy. Currently, she's off in Turkey and won't be back until the new year. I feel kinda lost without her. I need her here. Now.

After trolling some pound shops, I come to a huge jewellers. Casually, I swagger inside, peering into the huge glass containers. In the farthest corner of the shop, I find the perfect engagement ring. I have to get it, for her. I know it's sort of spontaneous but that's me all over. I mean, I could propose on new years day! I mean, I'll never get another chance. Compared to everyone I know, I'm the meaningless speck in the group. So I buy it, for however much it costs. I don't care, all I care about is that, in eleven days, I get a yes.

When I get home the door is unlocked. Immediately, I get freaked. Burglar? Police? Crazed fan? Once I enter however, the anxious feeling slips away as I hear a beautiful humming in the living room. As if I'm sleepwalking, I drag my feet into the living room. There, standing before me, is the girl I have loved since I first saw her. Behind her, is a perfectly assembled and decorated tree, with other decorations strewn around the room. My eyes lock with her beautiful deep brown ones. Red hair, heavenly smile and swag for days.

And that terrible day turned into one of the best ones of my life. Christmas has come early and my little house is now a home. Finally.


	8. Sam

**This is one for Sam, so I can satisfy my Bramulous feelings. I know most people hate Sam and Britt being together, but they are one of my favourite pairings. Enjoy and happy New year!**

* * *

Sam had fallen for her, hard. This wasn't what was meant to happen, it just sorta jumped out at him. It was just, seeing her so upset and depressed made him feel like someone needed to help her. They were more similar than what meets the eye; they both loved cartoons and disney and believed that there is someone out there for everyone. If this theory is true, Sam might have met his match in one Brittany S. Pierce. But what if Santana finds out? Sam knows what will happen, Quantos Malas.


	9. Michael

As the countdown comes to an end and the fireworks begin, Nellie and Blake propose a toast to the new year.

"Happy New Year Michael!" Blake says, tipping his glass to hit Michael's. But the contact doesn't happen and Blake's champagne spills over Michael who sleeps soundly on the couch. Nellie gasps behind a shocked Blake, but neither friend wakes the brunette up. Slowly, Michael stirs and he blinks, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists. When he hears that there is no sound but Blake and Nellie holding back their laughter, he shoots upright.

"Wow, that was amazing! Great, really! Happy New Year everyone, what a reception!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

"Michael," Nellie says.

"Yes Nell?"

"You were asleep." Blake finishes flatly, breaking into a laugh. He can't help but chuckle when his book-smart friend is completely idiotic.

"I'm goin' to bed. I give up!" Michael groans, dragging himself to the doorway.

"Oh, Michael?" Nellie says, making Michael turn around. "You got something on your shirt."


	10. Mike

**This is a chapter for Mike requested by gleeproject145. I am a huge Tike shipper and this is set before glease (so 4x04) when he's asked to choreograph glease. If you have any preferences for stories, let me know in the reviews. I will write anyone, whether I like them or not!**

* * *

After a long, tiring day of rehearsals, Mike carefully sets his bag down before collapsing on the bed. His mind wanders to McKinley, and glee club... and Tina. He felt his heart sink. He knew that he had ended it badly; he said there was someone else and it wasn't going to work. He was a total jerk. There was no one else and never would be, Mike just felt guilty for tying Tina down. So he 'set her free' and it might have been the stupidest thing he has ever done. So, as Mike lies on his couch drinking a beer, he makes the decision. He's not going to move on, or pretend he's okay. He's going to go help Finn like he promised for his production of Grease (where was Mr Schue anyway?) and he is going to get Tina back... whatever the cost.


	11. Lindsey

_Another curtain call, another day over. _Lindsey sighs as she removes her make up and changes back into her normal clothes. She bid farewell to all her cast mates who she'd grown so close to over the past few months. Only a few more precious moments and then the brunette can relax and spend some quality time on her own. She can be herself, with no boundaries or schedules. When she arrived home, Lindsey took her usual bath before changing and snuggling down in her bed. It was so lovely, the tranquillity. Just as she settled down, the doorbell rang. Irritated, Lindsey stayed in bed, hoping that the person would just leave and let her chill. Thirty one seconds later, a constant knocking begins. Lindsey lets out a groan before plodding downstairs and opening the door to find the person she adores the most in a tux and carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Hello Lindsey, welcome home."


	12. Finn

**This one is about Finn (SHOCK!) After Sectionals, episode 9 'Swan Song'. It was asked for by Gleechick21, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Where do I go from here? _Finn Hudson sits alone in the choir room, his head in his hands. This room used to be buzzing, bursting at the seams with talent. Now it was empty, and it was all his fault. His mind wanders back to senior year, when he opened his letter of rejection and decided to try again for the army. It's strange how so much can change, like a lightning bolt. _But lightning doesn't strike twice, _Finn thinks. He has been pushed and crushed so many times in this one room: Finding out about the baby in sophmore year, the loss of Nationals and the remorse that accompanied it in Junior year, everything changing in Senior year. It seems like it's been forever, not just a few months. He thought he'd continue Mr Schue's legacy while he was away, but really he's torn it to pieces. It's all over, and it's his fault. Now all Finn could do is hang his head... and cry.


	13. Bryce

He just couldn't help himself. Bryce was the kind of guy who would make you feel like the only girl in the world, then dump you on your ass and move on a week later. This attitude didn't stop the girls of McKinley swoon whenever he sauntered down the corridors, or kissed them on the lips. That's another thing about Bryce: He'd practically kissed every girl in the school. Kisses were like smiles to him, it was natural and totally normal. He had that bad boy swagger and badass 'tude that everyone loved; he was a class act and wanted to stay that way. All he knew that he'd always be remembered as: Bryce Ross-Johnson: Troublemaker.


	14. Becky

**This is a Becky Jackson voice-over type thing, suggested by glekchick21. Enjoy!**

* * *

****I, Becky Jackson, am in a rage. I thought, I hoped that this year would be different but it's exactly the same. Never the top, always being picked last. It's not fair. It's not fair how I strive to achieve, but it always goes unnoticed. I hate how everyday stereotypes me, making me seem bitchy and unappreciative. I'm done fighting the battle I'll never win, I'm not respected anymore. Even Coach barely registers my existence, especially after Robin came into her life and that Kitty girl popped into the picture. Becky Jackson is just a distant memory, lost in the mist of the past. I need to look forward, to get noticed for the right reasons. Maybe it's just time to be me, not a adaptation. I knew that sometime i'd need to give up, to stop fighting. But possibly, maybe, I can overcome. I might still have some fight left in me, if I can just get back in the game...


	15. Matheus

**This is a Matheus chapter, asked for by gleechick21. I've done this like a diary entry, hope you like it!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_****__It sucks being me. Well, that's a lie, sometimes it's great. But today is one of those days when it isn't going right. I don't wanna talk about it, but all I'm going to say is I have a really sore foot that I will be nursing for the next few days. _

_Anyway, here's the deal. Everyday, I wake up at six and get changed. I brush, wash and eat a slice of brown toast before hopping on the school bus. This sounds normal, but really it's the like the walk of shame. I sit with Ellis, who is my best friend. NO, I DON'T LIKE LIKE HER... MUCH. Anyway, that's private and off the point. The real moral is that, being different is practically impossible when you're surrounded by nut cases and small minded, judgemental morons. If only I could escape, and be myself. I just want to break away. Because being different doesn't mean that you're abnormal, or a freak. It just means that you're not afraid to show who you are, and not hide behind a mask. I wish that the... people at school could see that. I wish I could find a home. _


	16. Kurt

**This is a season 1 Kurt thinking about his secret. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and PM me if you have suggestions for other characters!**

* * *

Secrets. Something so precious let so private. I must keep one of the biggest secrets, one I won't even come to terms with myself. Before you say it, I'm not a nothing. I'm not some insignificant speck in McKinley; I have ambition and drive, more than any of the douches on the football team. Well, apart from Finn. He seems... different somehow, gentler, kinder. Like me, he's an outsider, except he has everything he'd want bar his self expression (and moisturiser, god! His T zone is just... ugh.). I am not prepared to be broken, to become something that I am expected to be. I'm myself, my own unique being, not some puppet on a fraying string. I am Kurt Hummel and I am me. I am gay.


	17. Taryn

_I'm so sorry. _

Taryn bites back the tears which are bound to fall and flees out of the room, head bowed in shame. Millions auditioned, and she's just turned down her chance. But it can't be avoided; she misses home and this is jut too much to take. Quietly- silently almost- she packs up her belongings. She doesn't leave a note. She would say goodbye, but it hurts too much. Anyway, there is no place like home, no matter what they say. So she leaves, her memory soon fading and she never looks back.


	18. Brittany

_"People say I'm dumb. Not to my face- well, apart from Finn and Artie- but behind my back. I may not seem it but I'm pretty ob- clevery. Ugh, I dunno. Anyway, I feel like I don't need to worry about that, now I have Trouty Mouth as a friend. I mean, life still sucks 'cause Lord Tubbington's on the weed and me and Sanny are separated, but I am really happy, like a squirrel. Or Something. _

_But this is gonna be my year. I can feel it in my tummy, or maybe that's the cat food talking. Despite that, I am ready to bring it. It's Brittany, Bitch._

"Brittany, who are you talking to?" My pet shark says to me. He smiles this really weird, slightly creepy smile and I sort of do a double-take.

"I did it again!" Eh, there's always next year.


	19. Quinn

**This is set in Season one, after she found out she's pregnant.**

* * *

****Everyone's got something to hide. No one can breeze through school, not meeting an obstacle or doing something they'd regret. Only my problem is worse than there's, it's gonna change everything. 'But change is good!" No. Not in high school. Everything was perfect, I was perfect. But now it's going to be ripped to shreds, tarnished by one mistake. I'm not going to deny it, it's bittersweet. It may have been inappropriate and stupid, but it was so pleasurable. He sent static shivers through my body, igniting my soul. We were one, in sync with each other's beings, completely connected. I should feel awful for Finn, but I don't. Ever since he started with that Rachel dwarf I've been losing him, being ripped to pieces by my broken heart. But now, maybe I could call it evens, say the pain he's caused me is only as bad as the fact that he's the father. Little white lies are the suited bait. Huh, I guess I'm not as 'perfect' as I once thought.


	20. Ali

When the show finished, everything was quiet. If we uttered a word about it, it would be game over. So we waited. And, once the waiting was over, we smiled and posed and pretended. It's what we do best, right? But I couldn't wait to get home, there was no denying that. It was great. Those little things were priceless and so precious that I stored them in my mind forever. But then it was back to tinsel town, with the hair and the make up. I can't lie; I loved it. It was everything I imagined and everything I wanted but something was missing. Then, when the publicity started, it became harder to take. Once again, I loved it, but deep down I knew there was always something more to say, something more that I should mention when asked about my experience. Then came comic-con. I was ecstatic, totally psyched about being there. But, obviously, it was audience question time, which led to more self-hatred. A brown haired guy in the front row stepped up to the plate, looking determined.

"My question is for everyone. Did you ever kiss one of your co-stars of the same sex during the competition, if so when." Charlie nodded, a menacing look in his eyes. We all went down the line- starting with Blake- re living these stolen moments. Blake explains him and Michael's awkward moments and Michael nods along, chipping in when needed. Next was Lily, admitting that her and Aylin kissed numerous times for a dare, making Aylin burst into hysterics. Nellie shook her head, saying that she'd only kissed the guys in spin the bottle, her face becoming more red by the second. Shanna said about Shaylin in 'We found love', Aylin then adding how much she shipped Shaylin and commenting on an admirer who called about how 'Shaylin is the new Brittana'. Charlie bickered with Abraham about their kiss, also dropping Tyler in it. After hearing more interesting stories, it got to me.

"What about you Ali?" The presenter asked, looking expectantly at me. Subtly, I glance at Dani. I... I just can't...

"No, no one at all. Though the whole Charlie and Abe thing was pretty damn gruesome!" I laugh, trying to ignore Dani's sad eyes as she takes another sip of water, words frozen between us until another time, anywhere but here. Just smile Ali, no one will know.


	21. Marley

"Because she's my mum." I announce, making everyone on the table bite their lips with guilt and look down at the floor. Well, apart from that Kitty girl. She continues to have her usual smirk plastered on her face. "I thought you guys were different." I say, swinging my bag on my shoulder and leaving the cafeteria with tears in my eyes. They don't understand the pain it gives me to see everyone objectify my mum and make fun of her because of her size. It's wrong and everyones different. I thought them of all people would understand that and maybe show a bit more respect. I thought this year would be different. I thought here, at McKinley, I'd actually have a shot at the top spot. But no one will ever really understand. Now I'll just be _that _ girl who everyone will know as 'the lunchladies daughter'. I love my mum. She's one of the kindest, sweetest, most gentle and giving people I've ever met. I just wish that people would see her like I do.


	22. Alex

_What's wrong with being different? Alex sighs as he collects his belongings from the floor and saunters away, trying desperately not to seem desperate, trying valiantly not to seem vain. No one understands the effects of the power of individuality and self-expression. But it singles you out, doesn't it? Makes you an easy target. Soon, I'll be a star, Alex thinks, not meeting anyone's gaze. Somehow, it seems like it's hopeless, that the future isn't going to be bright. Somehow, somewhere..._

Alex did break out though. He got on glee and somehow, being different was a gift, not a curse. Being special is something that should be celebrated, not shunned and looked down upon. Because oyu'll never be home until you get there. The journey's always hard but you know that it'll all be worth it deep down. And it was. Alex flicks through is first script and reaches his name. His character's name: Unique. Nothing could be better.


	23. Jake

I ride in casually on my scooter, just to be stopped once again by Mr Schu. I know what's coming next: "You can't do that! You can't be like that! Do better! Stop being a child! Grow up!" Or an adaptation of the list. Sometimes, Jake wants to run far, far away from this life, but there's one thing that makes him want to say. I know what you're thinking: The chicks. Yes, that's true but there's one particular one for me. Marley. She's fairly tall with long brown hair and blue eyes. She's funny, kind, considerate and kinda as sexy as hell. We're the same person, trying to make an effort to be noticed and excepted. But she's actually trying to fit in, while I'm pushing others away. They just aggravate me and make me want to do something I'll pretend not to regret. But really, it kills. My mum's trying her hardest but not pulling through and I'm here on my ass. It makes me feel awful, but I can't change like other trainwrecks like me can. I don't have the courage, not... not like my brother. He graduated before I transferred but, of course, I know who he is. He's badass. But I don't tell anyone about my brother, 'cause I'm not him. I'm not my brother, I'm me.


	24. Rachel

There is no denying that I was never going to fit in in High School, in Lima for that matter. I was just to big a personality to occupy such a small minded, stereotypical town. My ambitions were too big. But here I am, living the dream. But it feels like something's missing, something important that I can't quite put my finger on. Now that Kurt's here, I thought it would all make sense. And it does... kind of. I know it's stupid- especially because of Brody- but shouldn't Finn be here? But, it might not be him, maybe it's me. It wouldn't shock me. He was always there, together or not, he supported me and guided me through high school. He could see the road ahead, not just because he's six foot something but because he was always alert when it came to me, or Quinn for that matter. I miss Quinn to. I know we had our fights but I felt so priviledged to call her a friend on my last day. She was everything I could only dream of being and will do great things. Like me, Quinn's driven and ambitious. She won't give up or give in, she'll fight. So I guess that's what I should do in all aspects of the new Rachel, I should fight and mabye I'll win this time.


	25. Marissa

_Thinking about it sometimes makes me want to cry. My past is bleak and cold, unlike now where I'm at home with my body, or as at home as I can be now. So the thought of saying this on TV in front of close friends is horrifying. It has kept me up all week and that's why I'm here, confiding in you. I know that I don't have much going for me, but I feel as if I've really grown as a person throughout this process, and it's only the beginning. I can't leave, not yet. By the way, no progress on the Cameron front, I'm still practically invisible. But hey, that's life, right? So, here's me Marissa Von Bleiken signing off for anotehr sleepless night. Hopefully I won't have that dream about Ryan Murphy again. We can live in hope. _

_Marissa xxx_


	26. Ryder

I'm a lot of things: athletic, fun loving, caring, careful, considerate, or at least that's what I want to be. But I never really came to terms with the obvious fact that I'm dyslexic. I just didn't want the stupid label on my head for everyone to see. Part of me wishes that it wasn't this way, but it is. I'm the dumb football guy who's in the choir room trying to read sheet music for hours on end. That's what it feels like to be me. Now this has come up, Marley will never go for me. No one will. Jake's perfect: Great dancer, actor, singer, he's smart, badass, funny and a great alrounder. Me? Well, I don't want to re-list my faults. Honestly, I want to start over. I want to desperately live my life to the full. But that won't happen, not now anyway. 'Cause when I'm not practising for glee or football or getting extra tuition, I'll be finding a way to make Marley love me. For once, I want to be loved.


	27. Dani

I lie lazily on my couch, my gaze set on the phone. I wait desperately for it to ring, I want to bound up and answer the damn phone. I want to hear Ali's sweet voice on the other end. I want so many things, but I can'th have. I guess it's just something I've got used to. But this longing pain only grows as the minutes drag by and the phone stays silent. I try to distract myself with TV and my guitar, but nothing works. Suddenly, the phone rings. I bound into the living room and seize up the phone with my right hand, checkking my watch with my left.

"So, did you get it?" I ask, my voice slightly hoarse from all the wailing I was doing moments before. It's almost as if I begin to feel her smiling through the phone at me.

"I got it! I'm gonna be on glee!"


	28. Kitty

Kitty strutted down the corridor, a smug smirk plastered on her face. She was top bitch at this school now, and it felt so good. As she approached her locker, she froze. Her eyes widened as THE Quinn Fabray sautnered down the corridor in her direction, hands on hips and head held high. Kitty choked back a girlish squeal. Quinn was a legend at McKinley and Kitty's idol; she was everything Kitty aspired to be. She watched in awe as the blonde turned a corner and headed towards the choir room. Quickly, Kitty grabbed her books and slammed her locker before rushing after the girl. What did she have left to lose? There are moments in life where you only get one shot, and she couldn't screw this one up.


	29. Samuel

_How did I get here?_

It seems as though no time has passed since Samuel was entering through the doors of the glee project campus for the first time. Damian's and Lindsey have been filming here for a good few weeks, so you could say that that's a relief. Luckily, Damian's still on set and will be until the season ends, which is awfully reassuring. But as Sam stands outside the Paramount entrance, he can't help but feel slightly nervous. This is glee we're talking about, not some little gig. Sam exhales deeply and steps through the gates, briefly showing his ID to the security guard.

"I ain't seen you around here before, first day?" He asks in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, first of many... hopefully." Sam replies, sweeping his dreads so they fall on his back. As he comes towards the studios, he sees Robert waiting patiently for him, smiling broadly. They engage in small talk for a few minutes before he finally gets into the set.

"Everybody, meet glee's newest addition Samuel Larsen, joint winner of the glee project!"


	30. Artie

"Yo, when you're rolling with Artie Abrahams, anything can happen" I say with a smile as we roll together down the hallway, every so often flirtatiously glancing at each other. We reach the school entrance and I give Betty a slight smile. "So, what 'bout those digits?" I ask, making her blush slightly. She leans over and grabs my phone, tapping the screen for a few seconds before handing it back to me.

"Consider it done." She replies, making us both laugh. For once, I feel completely comfortable in my position. I thought it would be weird, but... it just isn't. We understand each other and can relate, which is interesting in a relationship like ours.

"See you round," she says, still smiling.

"Not if I see you first!" I call as she departs down the ramp, her blonde hair flowing behind her. With that, I turn back around and wheel down the hall. It feels good to be me.


	31. Quinn 2

I can't really explain it. I just have no words to explain how it felt making love to my best friend, a girl. Specifically: Santana Lopez. It's all a drunken blur, but I faintly remember laughing as we tripped up the stairs and our cackles escalated until it was so loud we heard banging on the floor from downstairs. We stumbled to the door and pulled it open before stripping off and sliding underneath the covers. And that brings us to now. Head pounding, eyes watery, sun streaming through the window with Santana lying motionlessly next to me. I slip out of bed and pull on my clothes and get my hair and make up sorted before heading to the door. I glance back momentarily at Santana lying peacefully, twitching slightly as she dreams to her hearts content. I guess I just don't have that power. So I open the door and close it behind me quietly before starting down the corridor and not even daring to look back. And I guess, for now, that's where the story ends.


	32. Abraham

When the bad news finally hits me, it brings me to tears. It wasn't just another competitor I was losing, I was losing a friend. A best friend. Forever. For a moment, I was just numb. My little Tyler Ford, gone without a trace. Suddenly, this competition seemed worthless, but that bitterness passed after a while. That's when the numbness thawd and I was left with a pool of despair, only added to by my tidal wave of tears that I couldn't stop. My Tyler. I wouldn't hear his laugh anymore. I wouldn't see him making funny faces or making jokes I don't really understand with Aylin. I wouldn't get the chance to have a friend like him throughout this experience. We all say goodbye, Aylin and I sobbing especially loud.

"Aww, come 'ere!" Tyler says, his eyes watering. I fall into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"I love you!" I sob. Then, after our goodbye, he leaves. As the door shuts, I realise: I've lost something irreplacable.


	33. Blaine 2

I feel empty, but full. It's kind of confusing. This shouldn't have happened, but somehow, it did. Was I stupid for trying to get him back? Maybe. I just feel so overwhelmed that I can't see straight, like the world is a blurred maze I have to try and escape from. But I can't. This whole mess is too complicated. It just seem like, since we broke up, we've had a collection of moments when we could-should- have got back together: Our phone talk at sectionals, Ice Skating at Christmas, our make out and... stuff in the car at Will and Emma's wedding...

And yet we're not back together. That must mean that he doesn't love me. That must mean it's over. I need to admit it to myself: He's not interested. It hurts, but it's time to be truthful to myself. I still love him, I'm devoted, but he doesn't love me back. So I guess it's over between us. I need to move on, I know I can move on.

But I don't want to.


	34. Michael 2

_You're not good enough_

That's a phrase I've heard a lot in my life. Now, it's in the context of some sort of war where the opposition is my best friend. I came to the realisation that I was never going to compete with Blake's charm and talent a long time ago, but being reminded is hard to take. I just don't understand why I even bother. I give and give and give and don't get back, I fall and no ones there to catch me, I run and no one stops me from becoming insane, no one but Blake. He gives, he cares, he helps. But, most importantly, he doesn't fight with me. So why are the judges pitting us against each other like some caged animals in an arena, willing us on to battle until the death. I guess that's a bit mello-dramatic, but the concepts the same. Neither of us feel like there's any justice in winning this war between ourselves. Because, no matter what happens, we both know I'm destined to lose.


	35. Adam

Blaine. Blaine Devon Anderson. Has a ring to it, doesn't it? I've seen the pictures, I admit, he's good looking, with that slightly hot nerd boy next door vibe coming from him. A hopeless romantic, that's how Kurt described him. I guess I see the appeal, I just don't understand. Why not move on? Every time his name is even muttered in conversation, Kurt's eyes go sort of glassy eyed and distant, like he's re-living some ancient memory only he can recall. And then Santana drops the 'come what may' bomb and I feel as though my heart and body explodes with it. I'm always going to be a consolation prize, second best. For a while, I even put up with it. But not anymore. Now it just seems like I'm fighting a war with myself, ripping a section of my heart off every moment I spend with Kurt. Every single second is one step closer to Kurt crawling back to Blaine's arms and leaving me lonely. I've been trying to comfort Kurt, but am I just trying to ignore the fact that I'm just replaceable? Is it about damn time that I took a minute to think about my needs? No. You know why? Because that's not who I am. I have to just be me.


	36. Michael (and Charlie) 2

"Come on slow coaches, hurry the hell up!" Michael yelled from far ahead of Aylin, who grumbled a reply while Abraham showed him the finger. But somehow, Michael just didn't care. In natures grasp, surrounded by wildlife and his friends, it all made sense. Michael felt safe and comforted by his surroundings. Finally, a river came into view and Michael beckoned the rest of them to come over. He took off his shirt and trousers, revealing some black and red speedos. He took a quick glance behind him before diving in to the icy water.

"IT'S... FUCKING... FREEZING!" He panted heavily, running a hand through his hair. Without notice, Abraham and Tyler jumped in, splashing him with more of the cold liquid, making him shiver. Behind them, Shanna and Aylin stripped off their summer dresses and slipped into the pool. Shanna wore a strapless yellow and navy floral bikina while Aylin sported a skimpy black and red one. A few moments later, everyone was in the pool, adjusting to the temperature.

"Wait... where's Charlie?" Aylin asked, regaining her composure. Everyone looked around, anxiously. The last thing they heard was a shout of 'CANNONBALL!' befpre they were forced underwater.

"Found him." Ali said flatly, looking at Charlie who grinned, pleased with his plan.

"Mission... completed."


End file.
